


Newfound Wishes

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Bedivere almost blushed at the fond nickname you’ve given him. Of course, he wasn’t the only Servant who received such affections from you, but there’s no doubt that there was something else between the two of you that others could not come close to. The friendliness and bond was so strong, at times he felt as though you were his King.
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Newfound Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Christmas Wish

Christmas has been a foreign concept to many of the Knights of the Round. They didn’t have it back then, and yet they’ve seen one form of their king actually celebrate it, and even endorse it. Bedivere sat in Chaldea’s library in deep thought as he went over the concept of Christmas.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Bedivere startled in his seat by the fireplace. The sound of the lock click indicated the arrival of yet another. As the door slid open, the sound of the visitor’s footsteps echoed timidly throughout the entire room. Bedivere slowly stood up from his seat, and despite knowing that it was probably just another Chaldea staff, he felt on edge. Perhaps it was the fact that he would potentially be embarrassed for not appreciating or knowing what Christmas is, or perhaps it was the fact that there was no one else there that he felt strangely on edge.

As the footsteps approached though, he was pleasantly surprised to find you, his Master. You blinked a few times and let out a sigh of relief. “I thought it was another Chaldea staff. Thankfully it’s just you, Bedivere.”

“Master, what brings you here?”

“I had found some books that weren’t returned and I figured I’d return them.” 

You glanced down at the books and fondly smiled, “Whoever borrowed them certainly were curious about how certain holidays that we celebrate in modern times came to be. Of course,” you paused and tapped your chin, “Some of these holidays may be more obscure than others, but they exist and are important to those who celebrate it. What brings  _ you _ here, Bedi?”

Bedivere almost blushed at the fond nickname you’ve given him. Of course, he wasn’t the only Servant who received such affections from you, but there’s no doubt that there was something else between the two of you that others could not come close to. The friendliness and bond was so strong, at times he felt as though  you were his King. He smiled as he shelved those thoughts and admitted, “I came here for some research.”

“Oh? What piqued your interest? Is there any way I can help you?” 

“Oh, well… Some help would be appreciated, yes.” Bedivere smiled and sheepishly admitted, “I’ve been looking into Christmas since the holiday is slowly approaching. I have… never celebrated it, and was wondering if there are any traditions behind it.”

“Traditions… huh? Well, a lot of areas will hang decorative lights, and string shimmery garlands throughout the house. Some families bring in a pine tree and make it a ‘Christmas’ tree. We put ornaments, lights, garlands, and sometimes even postcards from family and friends onto the tree. Presents will be placed under the tree or into stockings that we hang by our bedside or over the fireplace.”

“That sounds lovely,” Bedivere murmured quietly to himself. You smiled and responded, “Doesn’t it? My family would always spend Christmas Eve together staying up late. We’d all sit around the fireplace and talk about the things that make us happy and then we were supposed to wish for one thing that you would like to happen. It was like… a Christmas wish, you know?”

There was a fond expression on your visage, but there was a twinge of sadness as well. Bedivere gently tilted his head to one side to get a better view of you. He frowned slightly, and he asked, “What’s wrong, Master?”

“Hm?”

“You look… You appear a bit sad.”

“I do?” 

Bedivere nodded. He slowly took the books from your hands and set them down on the coffee table. Once they were neatly placed down, he gently took your hand into his and asked, “Would you like to talk about it, Master?”

You were taken aback by his actions and slowly nodded. You glanced around the room and asked, “Should we take a seat?” 

Bedivere let go of your hands and slightly bowed, “After you, Master.”

You almost laughed at his actions, but you knew better than to do that. You took a seat across from him and you sighed, “I just kind of miss home. Spending Christmas with Chaldea and the Servants is nice, but I do miss home a bit.”

Bedivere nodded understandingly, and softly admitted, “Yes, I can see what you mean, sometimes you do end up missing home when you’re away.”

You nodded sadly and asked, “How do you get rid of the longing?”

“I think about all the friends and people around me right now,” Bedivere weakly smiled. “But when I feel like I miss home, I try to think about how nice it is where I am now. It feels much better when you get to spend time with those around you instead of spending time thinking of what you cannot currently have.”

“That’s… That’s a pretty good way to see it,” you admitted. You hummed lightly and asked, “Is that how you feel right now too?”

“Well, at times, yes,” Bedivere admitted. He sighed and leaned back into the lounge chair. He glanced over at you and smiled, “Though it is easier when you are around, Master.”

“Around me?”

“Yes, when I’m around you, I can’t help but feel at ease. Your presence brings me peace and also helps me feel more worthy than I believe I deserve. I can only hope that my presence brings you the same feelings that you bring to me.”

“Bedivere…” you softly whispered his name, and there was a bright smile on your lips. You gently reached for his hand and confessed, “Your presence by my side always makes me think that everything will be okay. I truly believe that.”

“Is that… so?” Bedivere’s eyes widened ever so slightly and he chuckled, “You never fail to amaze me, Master.”

“Is that so?” you teased. Bedivere nodded and you asked, “So, about Christmas.”

He gave you his full attention and asked, “What about it?”

“Did I manage to help a little bit?” 

Bedivere hummed slightly and gently tapped his chin. His brows furrowed slightly before nodding, “Yes, you did.” His answer brought about a bright smile upon your lips and he mirrored it. He couldn’t help himself from doing so. The energy you exude was filled with so much optimism and hope. 

“Christmas… I believe it’ll be nice, if I can celebrate it properly,” Bedivere softly murmured to himself in thought. You tilted your head and laughed, “There isn’t really a proper way to do it.”

“I would like to celebrate it the same way you and yours did,” Bedivere admitted. There was a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. His gaze lowers the floor and he softly whispered, “If I could provide some sort of comfort to you, Master… that is all I want.”

Your eyes widened slightly and you softly shake your head fondly.  _ Oh, Bedivere. You sweet fool.  _ Your hands reach for his and you gently entwine your fingers with his, taking him by surprise. He looked at your clasped hands and before he could question why you were doing this, you softly asked, “Is that your Christmas wish, Bedi?”

“My… wish?”

“Mhm.”

He sat there, staring at your hand. It was soft… and fit quite snugly in his. He smiled, and gently placed his lips to the back of your hand.

“Yes, it would be my wish... To be able to celebrate Christmas by your side, my Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
